


Navigating the line between instinct and will

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Mpreg, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Omega Cloud who due to a mixture of newly introduced mako injections and a high of hormones decides Omega Zack, who is about 2 weeks pregnant and completely unaware, needs to have someone with him and Cloud should be that someone.It doesn't take long for the established AGSZ pack to realise that they all kind of enjoy having this extra omega around.
Relationships: Zack Fair & Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 91
Kudos: 397





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Omega Cloud who due to a mixture of newly introduced mako injections and a messed up heat schedule goes into a false heat. None of the arousal but wants all the kids. On a high of hormones he finds Omega Zack who is about 2 weeks pregnant and completely unaware. He proceeds to follow him around like a puppy. Zack loves it but is very confused. ASGZC pack.
> 
> Slightly shifted how it started (Zack more seeks out Cloud than Cloud seeking out Zack at first). 
> 
> The prompt was given to me for Final Fantasy Omegaverse week. I quickly realised I wanted to dedicate more attention to it sooo… put it off a little and writing it now. 
> 
> Pairings: Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth/Zack/Cloud, probably with a focus on Zack/Cloud 
> 
> Tags: omegaverse, mpreg, scientists doing medical experiments are a threat but probably won’t be focused on

Zack makes sure to swing past when Cloud finishes his appointment for his first round of mako. He knows Cloud won’t have organised anyone else to come pick him up and the first dose is often the most disorientation. Double-so for omegas not that Shinra much cares for looking into why.

Sure enough Cloud basically falls out of the medical bay. And really he should count himself lucky that Zack remembered the appointment Cloud had idly told him the date and time of so Zack is there to catch him.

“Zack?” Cloud asks, swaying again until his face crashes against Zack’s chest. “I feel funky.”

“I’m sure you do,” Zack says with a laugh because he remembers it. It’s similar to being drunk in a lot of ways. “Come on, let’s get you back to your bunk.”

Cloud hums in agreement but his compliance only lasts long. 

“Nooo,” Cloud whines after a moment.

“Cloud, trust me it’s best to sleep this off.” Sure Cloud’s still going to wake up with one hell of a hangover but sleep gives his body a better chance to metabolise the mako.

“Can’t leave you,” Cloud says like it should make some kind of automatic sense to Zack.

“Why don’t I come see you tomorrow then?” If Cloud is even up to it once he wakes up.

“Can’t leave you alone,” Cloud slurs, which really doesn’t make much sense at all.

“I won’t be alone for long – I have three alphas to fuss all over me when they get home from their missions remember?” Sure Zack hated having to spend a couple nights alone in his bed but he had agreed to that being something that happened when he agreed to his relationship with the other firsts. Shinra’s needs came before their instincts.

“No,” Cloud says, looking seriously at Zack’s eyes. “You can’t be alone.”

While Zack is fairly certain if he just carried Cloud to be bunk the other omega would be too out of it to keep protesting he also can’t seem to find it in his heart to do it. He was feeling more lonely than usual without his alphas around. And while he’d still classify his relationship with Cloud as one of mentoring he also considered Cloud a good friend. And considering how his and Angeal’s relationship ended up after starting as a mentoring one Zack wouldn’t claim he believed in maintaining clear lines not to be crossed.

Also Cloud just looked so damn pathetic that Zack felt like a major asshole if he said no.

“Alright. Let’s get you back to my room and into bed,” Zack says, before cringing at the implication of it.

“To sleep,” he adds, not that Cloud seems to care all that much past the confirmation that Zack will let him join him back to his apartment.

* * *

Zack gets Cloud into the guest room bed before heading to the kitchen. Sure, it’s too late for lunch and too early for dinner but the benefits of not having his mates home is that his food schedule can be whenever he’s hungry.

It’s only after he’s finished digging through the leftovers in the fridge for something he actually wants that he realises Cloud has not fallen asleep but instead joined him.

“Shit Cloud! Don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry,” Cloud says with his brows furrowed. An expression that is rather cute on him and, great, now he’s made SOLDIER Zack’s gonna’ need to teach him how to figure out the good alphas from the ones that just want a trophy.

“It’s fine. You should have just told me if you were hungry.” Not that Zack knows how – Zack always found his stomach threatening to make any food he ate the next week after the mako treatments have a return visit.

“I’m not,” Cloud says.

“O-kay. So what are you doing here?”

“I don’t know,” Cloud says again with the adorable eyebrow furrow.

“Why don’t you go back to bed then?”

Cloud considered the question – staring towards the sink.

“It doesn’t smell right,” Cloud eventually settles on.

“Why not?”

“Don’t know.”

“Okay, ah,” Zack runs his hand through his hair as he tries to figure out a solution.

Clearly Cloud doesn’t want to go back to his bunks. And apparently the guest bedroom doesn’t smell right either. Not that Zack remembers something like that bothering him after his mako treatments. If anything a bland guest room was preferable for his suddenly more sensitive nose.

“Uh – why don’t you try my bed?” Zack asks despite being sure there’s no way that will work either. The room smelling too much of him, Angeal, Genesis, and Sephiroth.

He’ll probably have to take Cloud back to his own bunk after all.

“Okay,” Cloud says walking off towards Zack’s bedroom.

Zack figures he’ll be back soon but until then Zack can at least start eating.

Zack’s putting the container into the sink to wash in the morning when he realises that Cloud still hasn’t appeared again.

When he looks into his bedroom he finds Cloud asleep on the bed – face pressed into Zack’s pillow.

“Huh.” Maybe Cloud’s nose had just become very sensitive to cleaning scents. Something stinking of another person the exact mask for fabric softener needed.

Whatever got him to sleep Zack figured, heading back to the lounge room of the apartment. He would watch a couple of episodes of something and head to bed in the guest room. Sure, it’d make his own pining for his mates worse but right now Cloud’s need for a good night sleep was more important.

* * *

Zack wakes to a weight on him. It takes a couple of seconds for him to realise it’s distributed all wrong to be one of his mates, and, right, also they’re away currently. But Zack had just been sleeping deeply so he forgives himself for the delayed assessment.

“Cloud?” Zack asks, opening his eyes.

Sure enough blonde spikes tickle his nose. It is Cloud and not some intruder who managed to break in before deciding to have an impromptu nap.

Cloud just shifts and settles again. Apparently deep asleep. Sleep he needed to limit how much his body was going to hate him the next day.

Alright – looks like Zack would just be sleeping while also being used as a Cloud-pillow. That was fine.

* * *

“Zack?”

Zack opens his eyes to a now awake Cloud. A confused awake Cloud.

“Why are you in your guest bedroom?”

“Mako treatment,” Zack says like it answers the question at all.

“Right,” Cloud says before going to sit up.

He doesn’t make it far before swaying and groaning in pain.

“Why don’t you lie back down and I’ll go get you some painkillers,” Zack says.

“I thought I couldn’t take painkillers anymore,” Cloud says.

“Nah, they just tell you that so Shinra doesn’t have to fork out for the good stuff. Luckily for you I’m in a relationship with the top three SOLDIERs so we always have some on hand.” Zack gets out of the bed, stretching to relieve the pressure in his joints from sleeping with Cloud on top of him for most of the night.

“That makes it sound like your encouraging me to date higher rank people for their perks,” Cloud says, collapsing into the free space on the bed.

“Huh.” Yeah, Zack can see that. “Well then, don’t listen to me – date for love and if you need the good painkillers just come to me for them.”

Cloud only grunts in response. Which is fair enough considering how much his head no-doubt hurts. So Zack leave to get the painkillers.

After bringing Cloud the drugs and a glass of water Zack leaves Cloud to his rest. Heading back to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He doubts Cloud will be much up to eating just yet but Zack is hungry.

Apparently Cloud’s mako tolerance was still fairly low and the painkillers kick in quick because he comes out of the bedroom to sit across from Zack only moments after Zack sits down himself.

Or maybe not Zack realises when Cloud groans and rests his head on the table.

“You know you could have stayed in bed,” Zack says.

Cloud grumbles something that Zack _thinks_ is _didn’t want to leave you alone_ but he also can’t be sure. And doesn’t know if he wants to press it especially after Cloud’s behaviour the day before.

“So, ah, what do you plan on doing for the next few days?” Zack asks.

“Huh?”

“Remember you took holidays,” Zack had suggested it. Sure, Shinra gives a free day off after any mako treatment but you actually feel like shit for nearly a week after. So Zack had suggested Cloud take the next couple of days off as well to let himself actually rest instead of having to still go to classes and training despite feeling like he’d been run over by a herd of Chocobos. 

Cloud just shrugs.

“Well considering you’re already here you could just stay over. Sleep it off on my comfy guest bed. Maybe we can watch some movies when you feel up to it.” While Zack would cope he can admit to feeling lonely without his mates around. And he did enjoy Cloud’s company.

“Sure.”

“Great!”

* * *

Zack expects Cloud to head back to bed not long after breakfast.

Sure, Zack had given him painkillers that actually work but they didn’t do much for the disorientation that also came as the body processed the mako. Sleeping it off still the best option.

But, no, Cloud continues to sit in Zack’s living room.

“You know you can go back to bed if you want.” Zack appreciates the company but not of it’s at the cost of Cloud’s comfort.

Cloud merely shrugs but doesn’t make a move from the couch. And if that’s where he wants to be Zack isn’t going to force him into bed. He’s Cloud’s friend not his parent.

Still he tries to avoid picking anything to watch that might be too loud.

* * *

Zack wakes in the middle of the night with Cloud in his bed again. And, okay, he doesn’t know exactly why Cloud keeps wanting to sleep in the same bed as him but he figures it has something to do with the mako and should probably wear off in another day or two.

Zack’s slept this close to others who are not his mates while on missions. It really doesn’t bother him. More important that Cloud gets his rest and, if this is what it takes then cool.

* * *

Cloud has his follow up appointment just before lunch two days later. And while there’s no doubt that he’s totally capable enough to go by himself he also looks kind of miserable about it. Apparently he’s already learned how unpleasant the scientists’ proddings are.

“I’ll be fine,” Cloud says when Zack offers to come with him.

“It’ll be good for me to get out of the apartment,” Zack says with a stretch because as nice as it is it isn’t really healthy just to stay couped up I the apartment playing video games and watching movies until his mates get back. Nor something he normally would do. “Plus we can go have a real lunch after – not just takeout and leftovers.”

“If you’re sure,” Cloud says.

“’Course.”

* * *

Zack’s still sure even when Hojo’s assistant raises their eyebrow before taking Cloud’s blood.

“That’s odd,” the assistant says, glancing back at Cloud and the read out. “I’ll need another blood sample.”

“What’s wrong?” Zack asks because he’s been around the scientists enough to know a bad sign when he hears it.

“Nothing necessarily just the readout is saying Strife’s hormones are indicative of him being in heat despite him not appearing to be,” the assistant says glancing over to Cloud.

The blush on Cloud’s cheeks the only thing about him that might imply him being in heat but it’s much more likely embarrassment at the situation. And there hasn’t been anything in the previous days either – no obvious heightened arousal or change of scent that couldn’t be attributed to the mako.

Although-

“You have kind of been nesting,” Zack says, which earns him another raised eyebrow from the assistant seeing he’s implying Cloud’s been staying with him currently. And, well, it is true. “Actually – we both have.”

They hadn’t left the apartment for days which for Zack was odd. And the guest room’s pillows were now in the main bedroom where Cloud always ended up as well at night.

“You have been suppressing right?” the assistant asks Cloud.

“Of course.” Cloud had said it was the best part of Shirna – reliable suppressants that didn’t throw up funky side effects.

“Interesting, I wonder if the mako is interfering with them,” the assistant says to themselves. Another bad sign Zack has learned. At least bad if you don’t enjoy additional prickings and proddings from scientists.

“For now I might just take some more blood to run some additional tests with. Fair, I’ll take some blood from you as well. After that you’re both free to go.”

A single blood draw is nothing. But Zack still pouts because he was only here because he couldn’t be bothered sitting in the waiting room before they both sent to lunch.

* * *

“Sorry about that,” Cloud says once they’re finally realised from a new-vampiric want for their blood. “I’ll go back to my bunks after lunch. Or now if you’d prefer.”

“Nope. You’re under observation – you‘re staying with me in case your suppressants completely fail on you.” Zack wouldn’t say Shinra is inherently dangerous to omegas. But an omega in heat in the bunks not ending in trouble is not a gamble he’s willing to let Cloud take.

“What about when the others get home?” Cloud asks.

“They’ll understand,” Zack says. Honestly once they explained what’s happening he’d never hear the end of it from them if he did let Cloud go back to the bunks. “Anyway – do you really think they’ll be that made another cute omega is in their apartment? Gen’ll probably ask if it’s his birthday.”

Cloud blushes at it but the tension of the conversation seems to have dropped so Zack takes it as a win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … … so I’m splitting the Genesis chapter in half apparently. Because this is already about the amount of words I want for a chapter and I still have another 3-4 scenes to go. Will figure out what I’m doing POV wise… when I start the next chapter.

“I am certainly looking forward to my bed, and the omega that should be awaiting us in it,” Genesis says as he and Angeal walk back into their apartment after much too long.

He hated leaving Zack alone for that long but they are the heroes of the world and heroes have a duty to handle monsters and villains that threaten the lives of the people.

Really, Genesis just wishes terrorists only cropped up around Midgar and not at some town that takes two days to get to and two days to return home from. Even if he recognises the beast Angeal was sent to take care of unlikely to pop up anywhere that populated.

“It’s good to be home,” Angeal agrees.

“How welcoming do you think our omega will be after so long without any of his alphas?” Genesis asks. After so long stuck on transport he certainly has ample energy to burn and Zack is so pleasant to burn it with.

“I think you should be careful he doesn’t overhear you saying that,” Angeal says.

“Zack knows I respect him for his capabilities as much as his body. But we all know how instincts can be impossible to ignore.”

Angeal doesn’t respond. Although that may be because they’ve reached the bedroom door and he doesn’t want to wake their omega if he is sleeping. Despite them both knowing Zack would be far from disappointed if they did wake him with their arrival – more happy to see his mates as soon as he’s able.

It’s that reason that Genesis doesn’t bother being careful in opening the door.

“Well,” Genesis says surveying the scene in the bedroom, “it looks like we’re to be double blessed in our arrival.”

“What are you talking about?” Angeal says before looking into the room and falling silent.

Because it isn’t just their omega occupying the bed. No the blonde omega Zack had decided to take under his wing was also there – originally curled at Zacks’ side but now awake and holding the quilt over him as if he isn’t wearing the clothes he clearly has on and needs to protect his modesty.

“Uh, sirs,” Cloud says looking like a deer caught in headlines. An expression that compliments his already attractive features.

“Good evening Cloud,” Angeal says despite likely also not really knowing how to respond to the surprise addition in their bed.

Genesis has some ideas of what they could do but he knows better than to rush matters – better to wait for the fruit to be ripe than rush to eat it.

Cloud goes to open his mouth again when Zack wakes.

“Cloud, what’s happening?” Zack asks. Apparently not willing to open his eyes unless he has to.

“Uh – your mates,” Cloud says before glancing up at the two alphas as if sure he’s said the wrong thing. Making him look adorable really.

The words seem to get Zack awake fully. The omega springing from the bed to rush them.

“I missed you so much,” Zack says, nuzzling into Angeal while Genesis pouts over his lack of omega to fuss on.

“We missed you too,” Angeal says, pressing a kiss to Zack’s cheek. And Genesis is sure there would be more forward affection rained onto their omega if not for their audience.

“Apparently we were easily replaceable,” Genesis says, looking over to Cloud who aggressively shakes his head.

“No- it wasn’t that at all! It’s my fault really,” the omega explains.

“I wouldn’t say it was your fault Cloud,” Zack says. “I did insist.”

Clearly there is a story for why the second omega had ended up nesting in their back bed. Unfortunately Genesis has a feeling it isn’t a fun sexy story.

“Zack,” Angeal says. And he doesn’t need to say anything else for his request for more information to be clear. The understanding between their pack smoother than most, a necessity of the danger that surrounds their lives. 

“So Cloud had his first mako treatment and was hanging out here while the bleh wore off,” Zack says. It makes sense. With most of their pack gone and Zack likely to be out most days the apartment would be a good place to be undisturbed while resting off the toll of the treatment. “When he went back or the test to make sure everything was settling his results came back kind of funky.”

“Zack!” Cloud says, looking almost scandalised at Zack telling them about it.

“In what way?” Genesis asks because this whole tale has captured his interests.

Zack just shrugs.

“Cloud’s hormones are like he’s in heat,” he says simply.

“Zack!” the other omega squeaks. Bright red and looking more delectable for it.

“He doesn’t smell like he’s in heat,” Genesis says, moving closer to the bed to ensure he really is catching the omega’s scent. There is something he can pick up on the scents of the two omegas but it isn’t heat.

“I know, but I thought it was safer for him to just keep staying here in case,” Zack explains, taking a step back towards the bed. Genesis doesn’t even for a moment think it’s from lack of trust of him.

No – it appears whatever is happening with the other omega is sending their own into a protective state. A tiny glimpse into what he will be like when they eventually conceive a child into the pack.

“You did the right thing Zack,” Angeal says because they are still figuring out how their relationship sits now Angeal is no longer Zack’s mentor but rather his mate. “Do they know how long it will last for?”

“No, they took more blood though,” Zack says.

“I can return to the dorms tomorrow,” their guest says.

“Oh no,” Genesis says before either Zack or Angeal can protest. “We couldn’t let you go back until they are sure any side-effects have settled.”

The selection criteria for SOLDIER is nowhere near as rigid as it should be. Too many allowed in who don’t want to be heroes but rather bullies. Honestly Genesis doesn’t want someone as delectable as this omega be to sleeping in the common barracks every again.

If the omega started to smell like heat he’d be torn to shreds.

“Really, its fine-“

“We insist,” Angeal says, “for our peace of mind.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You won’t be!” Zack says, climbing back into the bed with Cloud. Not touching but with a closeness that shows newfound familiarity. “We’re invited you to stay.”

It’s clear the omega still looks uncertain.

“We can discuss this more in the morning,” Angeal says. “For now we need sleep.”

“Of course,” Cloud says and at least they will keep him safe in their apartment for the night.

“Gen, come on,” Angeal says going to leave the room. “We’ll sleep in the guest room.”

“No it’s okay!” Cloud goes to get up but Zack manages to grab his waist and pull him back onto the bed.

“Zack!”

“We were already sleeping Cloud, I’m too tired for a bed shuffle.”

“But your mates!”

“I’ll see them in the morning,” Zack says sharing a look with them over Cloud’s shoulder. The shared concern clear – if Cloud leaves the bedroom there is a real chance the adorable omega will scamper back to his bunk in the night and convincing him back to the safety of the apartment will be even harder.

“Really, if we need to sleep in the spare room to keep someone so precious safe it will be our pleasure,” Genesis says. He doesn’t add that two omegas in the apartment will give him, at least, sweeter dreams.

“We will see you both in the morning,” Angeal says. And finally the omega seems to relent – flopping down on the bed under Zack’s weight.

* * *

“So,” Genesis says, curled up against Angeal in their guest bedroom. It isn’t his omegas arms like he had thought he would have but one of his mates in their apartment is more than he has had in a too long. “Do you think we will be able to keep the adorable thing here?”

The omega protégé of Zack’s had certainly been skittish. And flighty. But that might just be because they woke him in the night.

“I hope so,” Angeal says. His face set in a serious expression. He may like to believe that the majority of SOLDIER is honourable but he clearly shares Genesis’ fears of what might happen if the omega did start displaying signs of heat.

“And if he still wants to leave in the morning and we can’t convince him otherwise?”

“We will let him go.”

“And let him be torn apart by the dogs if he does start to show signs of heat?” Genesis would rather bind the omega to keep him safe than allow that to happen.

“ _If_ he shows any signs. And we cannot deny him his agency-“

“What agency? He’s SOLDIER now – we do not get agency we go as we’re ordered. And as his Generals we will order him to stay.”

“And if we ever want to be anything more than just his Generals we will not hold that over him,” Angeal says.

“So you do what that as well.” Genesis will not deny the attraction. He’s considered the blond appealing ever since he came on their radar as Zack’s pet project. But there also wasn’t any way to act on it – the two omegas taking a more formal mentoring relationship than Angeal and Zack had.

Now though – Cloud was to be staying in their apartment.

“I-“ Angeal says but pauses to consider his words. “I will admit there is an interest. But I want to get to know him before I determine if the interest is an attraction.”

“Then you are in luck,” Genesis says, pressing even closer to the other alpha. “The Goddess has gifted us an opportunity to know him.”

* * *

“Good morning,” Angeal says and Genesis turns to confirm it is the two omegas that Angeal is talking to. Both with their spikes adorably messed with sleep.

“’morning,” Zack say, making his way to the kitchen. And he looks so tired he could have been the one on a mission for the last few days.

His adorable companion on the other hand stays back.

“Are you hungry Cloud?” Angeal asks while Genesis tends to helping their omega organise his breakfast.

“Uh, a little,” Cloud says. “I’m still a bit queasy though so you don’t need to worry about it.”

“You are a guest in our home we would be failing our duty a hosts if we did not ensure you are adequately fed,” Genesis says.

Plus food was traditionally the first of formal courting gifts. Proof that the alphas of the pack can provide for the omega plus any potential future pups.

Not that they were currently courting Cloud.

Yet.

“They’re not going to take no for an answer Cloud,” Zack adds. “Plus I’m starved – I want to have breakfast and then we can discuss how you’re not leaving ‘till your hormones settle.”

“Wait, no, it’s really fine-“ the omega protests but Zack turns his puppy eyes on him.

“I’m so hungry though Cloud. We can argue after.” Genesis has yet to meet a person truly able to say no to Zack when he turns those eyes on them. An underhanded tactic that their omega uses too much to get his way.

In this case though he’s more grateful to see the target of them relent.

“Alright. I’ll eat as well.”

* * *

Their visitor hardly talks for the entire meal and Zack does try and drag conversation out of him. Genesis probably should be annoyed at how little attention his mated omega has given him despite the fact they have been gone for days. But he knows with Zack it is only a matter of time before the omega’s full attention will turn onto you and right now they need to convince their guest to stay.

“Thank you for the food,” Cloud says, getting up from the table.

“Wait, where are you going?” Zack asks.

“Back to my bunk,” Cloud says.

Zack looks ready to argue it but Genesis catches Angeal putting a hand on his leg under the table and their omega quiets, trusting his alpha to have a plan.

“Cloud can we talk about this first?” Angeal asks.

“There’s not much to talk about.”

“Please,” Angeal says and it seems enough to get Cloud to sit. The omega staying in their apartment for at least some moments longer. 

“Why do you want to leave so bad Cloud?” Zack asks, and Genesis is happy to let his two mates take the lead in this. They are more likely to keep the currently so flighty omega calm and more likely to stay without having to pull rank over him.

“Zack I’ve been here for nearly a week now, and well, I have training again once the weekend is done. Plus your mates are home don’t you want to spend time with them without me hanging around?” Cloud says.

“None of that is worth the risk,” Zack says. They all would happily sacrifice being able to spend time alone together for a bit if it would mean keeping someone like Cloud safe.

“Zack I feel fine!”

“You’ve been nesting the whole time!”

“So have you!”

“Zack didn’t mention that last night,” Angeal says, his gaze on Zack and their omega looks somewhat chastised for it.

Genesis isn’t going to swoop in to save him though because the fact does add another element to the situation. And Genesis remembers that there was something off about the scent of both the omegas the previous night. It wasn’t the sweat intoxication of heat, but it was something that previously hadn’t been in Zack’s scent.

“I mean they think it might just be a reaction to what’s going on with Cloud,” Zack says, with a light, defensive, shrug. “But, yeah, they took some blood from me as well to see if my hormones were doing anything odd too.”

That, of course, means the opposite might be the cause as well – Cloud reacting to something going on with Zack.

And with the slight change of scent.

Well.

There is an obvious explanation for that. A seed taking root and starting to grow.

Genesis supposes they will find out soon enough when the tests come back on both the omegas.

For now the most important thing is to keep them safe. And that means keeping them in the confines of the haven that is this apartment for as much time as possible.

“There is an option that will satisfy everyone’s wishes,” Genesis says because it is clear the conversation has derailed from the true goal of it.

“We allow Cloud to go to his classes and training.” That way if his body does decide to reveal to the world what is simmering within his hormones they should be able to find out before any alphas decide to take advantage. Step in before any real damage is done. “But he returns here for his nights instead of his lonely bunk.”

“Perfect!” Zack says.

“Really, I’ll be fine,” Cloud says. And maybe they don’t have any hope of convincing this omega to stay for good if he’s so against spending any time around.

Genesis once again finds himself considering to just give up on convincing him and just tell him he must. Or tie him down if that is what is needed to keep him safe until the situation has resolved.

“Cloud,” Angeal says, “it is only temporarily, and I’m sure you have realised that if you do leave Zack, at least, will be making every excuse he can to be around you. If you stay here we’ll end up being able to spend more time with our mate and he will be less anxious. So please, just stay in our guest room until you get the all-clear.”

“Come on Cloud, it’ll be fun. Plus you’ll get a chance to actually meet my mates properly,” Zack says.

“Alright,” Cloud says after too long’s considerations in Genesis’ book. “I’ll stay.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m aware the ‘cliff hanger’ of this chapter is in the prompt, and the tags, and the summary. I still felt it deserved to be the chapter end. 
> 
> Also October is a hell month and there are bits of this that needed to happen but didn’t want to write neatly as a result. Sorry if it gets clunky at times as a result.

It’s nice for Angeal to finally have Zack in his arms in their bed in the apartment.

Angeal would never avoid his responsibilities to either Shinra nor the planet no matter how much he hated leaving the others of their pack. It would not be honourable for them not to use the powers they had been given to protect those without.

At least he always knew the others would just as much be waiting for him to return to them whenever he left.

Zack is so warm next to him. Their omega to open with affection – happily scenting and being scented by Angeal while they wait for Genesis to finish in the bathroom and join them.

There’s nothing inherently sexual about the scenting but Angeal could see it becoming so before they fall asleep. Wouldn’t be against it becoming so.

“Thanks for letting Cloud stay with us,” Zack says, almost lazily. Their omega somewhat drunk off well-missed affection.

“Of course.” It really wasn’t a question if they would considering the circumstances. Better that they ensure Cloud is somewhere safe should he start showing symptoms of heat not matter how unlikely the chance of it actually occurring is. “It will be a good opportunity for us to get to know him better as well.”

“Yeah? I’m sure you’re going to love him,” Zack says, rolling over to lie on Angeal’s chest.

Angeal knows his omega mate is nearly as strong as the rest of their pack. But when Zack stares up at him with big almost childish eyes he understands why so many underestimate him.

“I have been wanting to meet him for a while,” Angeal confides.

“Yeah, sorry for that,” Zack says resting his head on Angeal’s chest. “Cloud felt uncomfortable meeting you guys outside of Shinra business until he made SOLDIER. And I figured it was only a matter of time so didn’t push it.”

“It’s alright. I understand.” Angeal had thought it was something like that. Or maybe that Cloud had requested they keep his and Zack’s relationship only as mentor-and-mentee. At least with it being the first option they aren’t going against his wishes by inviting him to stay in their apartment until the situation settles down.

“Doesn’t matter now though,” Zack says. “Cloud’s SOLIDER now and he’s staying here. Plenty of opportunity to make up for the lost time and you all to get to know him.”

* * *

“He will be alright Zack,” Angeal says as he watches Zack checking the clock for the fifth time since Cloud left for his first training class of the week.

Angeal knew his mate would be worried about his friend and validly so but they couldn’t actually lock Cloud up in their apartment until his hormones settled no matter how much Genesis also supported the idea.

“How do you know that?” Zack asks. “He could go into heat at any moment.”

“And if he does he will be in the training grounds with a full class as well as his instructors. They will make sure he’s taken somewhere safe and I’m sure we’ll be notified if there is any risk to him.” It was part of their jobs to be on a standby in case a SOLDIER decided to attack someone they weren’t supposed to. Not that it happened that much.

“Why don’t I go supervise the class just in case?” Zack says, getting up to no-doubt do just that.

“How would you have liked if it I supervised your classes before you made First?” Angeal asks.

“You did.”

“Every class and every training session for a week?” They didn’t know how long it would take Cloud’s hormones to settle. And while one visit to a training session could just be checking in on what physical progress Cloud had gained just from the mako, if Zack became a permanent shadow to every trip Cloud made out of the apartment it would push the other omega to be more likely to reject their offer for him to stay altogether.

“But-”

“Darling, why don’t you go do some squats in the bedroom,” Genesis says, coming to thankfully help Angeal keep Zack from going to find his friend.

“Why can’t I just do them out here?” Zack asks. And he does have a point – it doesn’t matter where Zack is so long as it is staying within the apartment and not going to go check on Cloud.

“Because your nervousness is rubbing off on me and Angeal is right that we are best letting your little protégé have his training without us,” Genesis says.

It’s enough to convince Zack and Genesis takes his place on the couch. Watching the omega go.

“They still haven’t heard anything back about their tests results,” Genesis says once Zack is gone.

“You’re worried.” Genesis may be good at hiding it but Angeal has known him nearly his entire life – he knows how to read him.

“They were just testing for their hormones and mako levels. You know as well as I do that does not take three days to do.”

“You think there is something more going on?”

“There is always something more going on, that is the burden of those chosen by the goddess to protect her planet,” Genesis says. “And I do not trust those scientists to be transparent about their doings.”

“What do you want to do about it?” Angeal asks. Even their hands are somewhat tied in finding out what Shinra’s scientists are doing.

“When does Sephiroth return home?” Genesis asks.

“Should be any day now.”

Genesis hums in acknowledgement.

“We will wait for him before deciding what our next action as a pack is.”

* * *

“Where are you going Zack?” Angeal asks when Zak bursts from his room in a rush towards the door.

“Cloud’s training should be finished. I’m gonna’ go get him,” Zack says. 

“Zack-” Angeal goes to remind Zack to give loud space but Genesis cuts him off.

“We gave him the freedom to complete his obligation to the company. If we’re not vigilant he will use that freedom to put himself in harm’s way,” Genesis says. Not that Angeal ever doubted whose side of this debate he would be on.

“I’m not gonna’ force him to come back,” Zack adds. “Just remind him that he promised to play video games with me tonight.”

And likely not take no for an answer. Angeal knows when he’s outnumbered though.

“Alright. Just don’t be too pushy.”

“’Course,” Zack says. “Be back in a minute.”

* * *

“Zack stop cheating!” Cloud says following by a squeak, likely caused by however Zack is apparently cheating. The two omegas settled in to play video games into the night. Angeal and Genesis having retreated into the kitchen until hopefully Cloud is settled enough to not try and return to his bunks so as to not impose despite their assurances otherwise.

“It’s not cheating it’s just using every available option to my advantage,” Zack says.

“No, it’s definitively cheating!” Cloud says with a laugh. 

“I think our omega is rather fond of his little protégé,” Genesis says as the laughter in the living room picks up volume. The video game apparently replaced by some new game in the real world. “Fonder than he was letting on.”

Zack had told them about Cloud a bit. Had talked about it with them when he first decided to mentor the other omega he had met on a mission. But always in a way of helping Cloud find his way through Shinra – getting more omegas into the higher ranks with the hopeful flow-on effect of more omegas generally.

Sure, Zack also clearly befriended Cloud but Zack was friendly and it was easier to mentor with a friendship underpinning the relationship.

“They have spent a week nesting in the apartment together,” Angeal says.

He doesn’t think Zack has been dishonest about the nature of his relationship with Cloud.

He is also all-too aware that a chance of circumstances can cause a mentoring friendship to turn into something else.

“Exactly,” Genesis says before walking into the main living room like it is proof he has won the argument.

He stops dead in the doorway.

“Well isn’t that a sight to behold.”

Angeal can’t help but look as well and while he wouldn’t put it in the same words he does agree with the sentiment.

It appears whatever playful argument the two omegas were having devolved into playful wrestling. With Zack the clear victor – Cloud’s hands pinned under Zack’s as Zack straddles Cloud to keep him in place. Both their faces flushed from the tussle.

The image is asking to be imagined in a more intimate setting. An image Angeal pushes away from his thoughts because it isn’t right to be thinking about Cloud like that.

“Hey guys,” Zack says, grinning up at them, clearly completely unashamed about the situation. “You missed it – Cloud’s starting to get his SOLDIER strength.”

“More like you missed Zack being a cheat!” Cloud says, wiggling under Zack in an attempt to escape the other omega’s hold.

“It wasn’t cheating,” Zack says, making no move to get off Cloud. “Merely taking advantage of an opening.”

“Yeah, an opening you created!” Cloud says, the flush still high on his cheeks. And while Angeal is curious what Zack had done he also wants to allow the two omegas the right to find out their relationship works now by themselves.

“You really should be nicer to our guest,” Genesis says, walking over to lean over the edge of the couch. His expression somehow both predatory and fond.

“Please, Cloud likes it,” Zack says looking down at Cloud under him. “Right Cloud?”

“Uh,” Cloud says looking like an animal caught in a trap.

“That’s enough playing,” Angeal cuts in, because they don’t want Cloud to feel uncomfortable and decide he wants to return to sleeping in his bunk instead of the safety of their apartment. And while he trusts Zack to navigate his own shifting relationship with Cloud he also knows how forward Zack can be once he’s decided he wants something. “It’s time to eat.”

“Right,” Zack says, climbing off Cloud albeit while looking disappointed about it.

Angeal doesn’t think Zack was dishonest about what his relationship with Cloud had been like in the past but they probably need to all have a conversation about where they might like it to go in the future.

That can wait for when Sephiroth returns home as well though.

* * *

"Good afternoon Cloud,” Angeal says when Cloud let’s himself into the apartment. They had given him a key temporarily so he didn’t have to always wait for one of them to let him in – only fair considering they have made him stay there for the time being.

“Is Zack out?” Cloud asks after a stilted greeting.

“Yes. He had a meeting with Lazard,” Angeal says. “Although you likely realised he was busy seeing he didn’t come personally pick you up.”

Angeal had noted that Cloud was over half an hour late back from when he should be. But he hadn’t worried – Cloud no doubt had other friends in Shinra apart from Zack. It was good for him to spend time with them as well. If anything happened surely his friends would look after him.

“Yeah I had noticed,” Cloud says and Angeal doesn’t know whether to read his tone as fondness or exasperation at Zack’s clear habit.

“How are you settling into SOLDIER?” Angeal asks to change the topic.

“Uh, well enough,” Cloud says. “The additional training is wearing me out though.”

“That’s only for the first four weeks.” The training regime goes down at that point, instead replaced with actual duties and missions.

“I know,” Cloud says.

A silence fills the room after that and Angeal has a feeling it isn’t a comfortable one on Cloud’s side.

“As unideal as the circumstances are it is nice to have gotten to get to know you Cloud outside of any passing meetings we’ve had within the company,” Angeal says to break the silence.

“Right,” Cloud says, sounding somewhat doubtful.

“I want to ask you something actually.”

“Yes sir?” Cloud says before wincing at the formalness of it. Still too used to Angeal as one of the Generals – something two days of Angeal as Zack’s mate hasn’t overcome. “Sorry.”

“It’s already,” Angel says. “I was merely going to ask whether you would like to join us for dinner sometimes once things return to normal.”

“Oh,” Cloud says. And then doesn’t say anything more.

“You don’t have to – we will not hold it against you if you said no.” Zack would be disappointed of course, but it is more important that they do not leverage their positions above Cloud in Shinra to get him to do what they would like.

Maybe Cloud wants to maintain a purely professional relationship with them. If that is the case they have already pushed it far enough.

“Let’s see if you’re sick of having me around by the time you let me go back to my bunk first,” Cloud says.

It’s not a no but it’s also not a yes.

“I think instead we will find that we enjoy having your company around,” Angeal says. “Zack certainly enjoys hanging out with you here.”

He doesn’t mention how much Genesis also enjoys having Cloud at their apartment as it is harder to explain.

“If that’s the case than sure I’ll come over for dinner sometimes,” Cloud says. “At least the food is better than what’s on offer in the mess.”

“I would hope so,” Angeal says, glad to see Cloud’ s true personality start to show through.

* * *

Sephiroth walking into their apartment should not be a cause for concern. After how long he has been gone it should bring, at the very least, relief to the rest of their pack.

The expression on Sephiroth’s face causes Angeal to feel like he should brace for war. 

“Where’s Zack?” Sephiroth asks before Angeal can ask what has happened to put him in such a state.

“Right here,” Zack says, shooting his hand up from the couch where he and Cloud had settled into for their afternoon entertainment binge. His expression turns serious though when he sees Sephiroth’s. “What’s happened?”

Sephiroth practically marches over, leaning down to scent Zack with a focus so singular he either doesn’t notice or care that Cloud scrambles off the couch to get away from him.

“Sephiroth what’s wrong?” Angeal asks as Genesis exits the kitchen. The third alpha of their pack eyeing the scene intently.

“My father was right,” Sephiroth says, gently cupping Zack’s face as he draws away. “You’re pregnant.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first scene of this thing has changed POV character I thought it would be in the previous three chapters. You can probably realise how hard that made it to write now I finally reached it. 
> 
> Also this chapter I really start to play with characters holding different sets of information and therefore coming to different conclusions. Which means I now also have to start keeping track of who knows what. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone! I’m hoping the next chapter shouldn’t be too long off!

“My father was right,” Sephiroth says cupping Zack’s face while taking in the scent of their omega. “You’re pregnant.”

The difference in Zack’s scent is a subtle one. But it is there – another layer to the omega’s scent that hadn’t been there when Sephiroth left for his mission. The scent of their omega’s body beginning to form a new member of their pack.

“What?” Zack says, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“I knew it!” Genesis says, quickly moving from their kitchen to next to Sephiroth to catch Zack’s scent as well.

“Wait – you knew!?” Zack asks, pulling away from Genesis to look at him.

“Suspected I suppose is a more fitting description,” Genesis says. “I didn’t want to mention it in case it turned out to be nothing more than a meaningless shift in your hormones.”

“What about you Angeal?” Zack asks, twisting to look at the final member of their pack. “Did you also suspect and not say anything?”

Angeal’s expression alone makes it clear he had not been aware and the situation has caught him off guard.

“No, I hadn’t,” Angeal says finally walking over to join them. His eyes seemingly locked on Zack. “Are we really having a child?”

“Ask Seph,” Zack says. “He’s the one that seem to know.”

“My father is quite sure,” Sephiroth says. The scientists having apparently run the test multiple times – Zack was undeniably pregnant.

“We have been given a blessing from the goddess herself,” Genesis says.

“I should probably leave you guys talk this out,” the other omega in the room says – the one Zack had decided to mentor.

Sephiroth hadn’t missed his presence in the room. Confirming the report that their packs omega was indeed pregnant was the more important task upon his return home.

“Cadet Strife you should say.” Zack wasn’t the only one brought to his attention by his father.

“I promise to be back before curfew,” Strife says. Now on his feet and clearly heading towards the door. “But this is clearly Pack Business and I don’t want to impose.”

“Also Seph – it’s SOLDIER Strife now,” Zack says.

“I apologise.” Sephiroth had forgotten that Zack had mentioned his protégé having finally made SOLDIER before they left on their missions. Something he should have remembered without being reminded but his attention was so focused on the news his father had given the fact had slipped his mind.

“Its fine,” Strife says, still backing up towards the door of the apartment.

“No, I should remember your correct title. But, still – stay. This involves you as well now.”

Sephiroth can feel Angeal’s gaze on him. No doubt wanting to know what Sephiroth now knows about the situation. Genesis’ eyes however are locked onto Strife as if he can find his answers from the omega’s face, or perhaps his scent.

“What?” Strife says.

“What do you mean Cloud’s involved in this as well?” Zack asks.

“I think we should all sit down and allow Sephiroth to explain everything he’s found out,” Angeal says. “Cloud you too.”

“Uh, yes sir,” Strife says, going to sit in the single-seater armchair they own – as far away from the main couch of the room as possible while still being there. As far away from the members of the pack as possible.

“Alright Seph – explain,” Zack says. It’s clear he’s taking the situation seriously now.

“Of course.” Sephiroth had planned to after all.

“The results to the tests run on both of you came back three days ago. They revealed Zack was pregnant, as I mentioned. And that SOLDIER Strife’s hormones were in fact raised to levels indicating he was in heat.”

“Why though?” Zack asks.

“They have theories but nothing conclusive.” It was part of the reason his father had discussed the state of Strife with Sephiroth. He wanted to know exactly what the relationship the other omega had with Zack and the pack.

“You said the results came back three days ago,” Genesis says, suspicion clear in his voice. “Yet this is the first any of us have heard about it. Why?”

“They didn’t say. Do you suspect there is more to this?” Sephiroth asks.

“With the scientists and Hojo involved there is always something more to everything. They think themselves gods and we are their favourite toys to play with,” Genesis says, his gaze honing in on Strife. “It is just unfortunate that an innocent has been caught up in this as well.”

“You don’t need to worry about me. I can look after myself,” Strife says and Sephiroth understands what Zack sees in taking the other omega on as a student. A fire of potential in him that isn’t in most.

Sephiroth never had an interest in mentoring another, but he will admit he is interested to see if the potential of this omega amounts to anything.

He is also interested in why Strife was in their apartment enough to have it start to smell of him while Sephiroth was gone. But that can be discussed later, not as pressing as the current information. Even if Sephiroth has a suspicion it might be connected to how the situation has come about.

“It’s not that we think you are not capable of looking after yourself,” Angeal says.

“The scientists act by their own goals subject only to the consent of the President. They are known to get overjealous in their search for greater knowledge, uncaring of the moral implications of their work,” Genesis adds.

“If you’re trying to scare me it isn’t going to work,” Strife says. And Sephiroth once again finds himself intrigued by the determination the omega possesses.

“We’re not,” Zack says. “Nobody should want to get more on their radar than they have to.”

“Well once my hormones have settled and they realise how boring I am they shouldn’t be a problem anymore,” Strife says.

There’s a twist to Genesis’ face that Sephiroth knows means he doesn’t agree with that assessment of the omega. Another piece of evidence that things have happened while Sephiroth was gone.

A second pack meting needs to happen clearly. Possibly without either of the omegas present as much as they try not to treat Zack different within their pack just because of his designation.

“If it makes you feel better I promise to be careful until then,” Strife adds.

“Probably a good thing that you have been saying here,” Angeal says. Adding a new layer to what Sephiroth thought had happened – Zack’s protégé scent being in their apartment wasn’t just because he was spending a lot of time there but because he had temporarily moved in.

“It appears there have been a lot of things that have happened while I was gone.” Not only his father needing to fill him in.

* * *

Zack’s protégé is avoiding him.

Not rudely so. But the apartment isn’t massive and with five people in it it is hard to miss how Strife tries not to be on the same side of it to Sephiroth.

The others have clearly noticed as well. Genesis clearly having something he wants to say about it but is holding his tongue uncharacteristically for him.

It makes Sephiroth even more curious to know what happened while he was gone. Curious where the second omega fits into it.

“I have to go,” Cloud says, sounding relieved about it. “Afternoon class.”

“I’ll come down with you,” Zack says, up on his feet from where he is cuddled again Angeal.

“It’s just a class Zack – I’ll be fine.”

“I need to stretch my legs,” Zack says. The argument sounding like a now well-practiced one. “I promise not to stick around.”

“Come on Cloud, I’m pregnant – you gotta’ be nice to me and let me join you!” Zack says, not even giving Cloud the opportunity to continue the argument clearly ready in his mind.

“He’s right,” Genesis says. “A pregnant omega is in a delicate state and should not be unduly stressed. We must give them the appropriate admiration for their divine state of being.”

“Okay, maybe not that far but still,” Zack says and Cloud just sighs.

“Alright fine,” Cloud says. “But only this time.”

“Of course,” Zack promises. Not sounding at all sincere.

The two omegas leave and Sephiroth waits until the footsteps are far enough away to prevent any chance of overhearing.

“He’s rather adorable isn’t he?” Genesis says, clearly also waiting for the two omegas to get out of earshot. “Zack’s little protégé. Especially when he gets all skittish. I can see why our omega has grown so fond of him.”

“What do you mean?”

“We came home from our missions to find the two of them nested up together in the heart of the apartment. And while he plays coy about it, the little student seems just as unwilling to leave his mentors side as Zack is about his,” Genesis explains.

“You believe there are feelings between them?”

“You saw them – did they not seem to have a bond more akin to pack than friends?” Genesis asks.

Sephiroth doesn’t know if he saw enough to say definitively either way. Yes the two omegas seemed to be in each others space more than previously and they seemed to watch each other out of the corners of their eyes. But considering the news Sephiroth had given it could possibly just be concern between friends.

“This conversation is probably best had once Zack returns,” Angeal says, ever aware of ensuring equality between their pack members. “For now – what did Hojo want?”

“If I knew who the sire of Zack’s child is.”

Both Genesis and Angeal sit up at it. Sephiroth understands why – even he had picked up that that his father’s response would be very different depending on the answer to the question.

“And what did you tell him?” Genesis asks.

“The truth – I do not know.” Zack was not any one of their omega like some packs were built. No, he was all of theirs as they were each others. Even when they do pinpoint the timeframe of conception it is unlikely to provide any more clarity around it – Zack always seeking affection in all its forms.

“Good. They may own our bodies but I refuse to allow them to dictate how we handle this blessing within our pack,” Genesis says.

“We will have to allow them a level of access to ensure there are no complications,” Sephiroth says. His father had pointed it out – this is the first time an enhanced omega had fallen pregnant. There was of course going to be risks and it was better to have the pregnancy closely monitored to catch any before they posed a risk to either Zack or their child.

“I am aware, but I do not want them believing they can determine whom of us can be given the miracle of parenthood,” Genesis says, “or when.”

“And what did Hojo want to know about Cloud?” Angeal asks.

“He wanted to know what our relationship was with him. They thought perhaps he had joined our pack without anyone being informed.” And Sephiroth had answered honestly – Zack mentored Strife but the rest of the pack had only met him in passing.

“What’s this about Cloud being pack?” Zack asks as he walks back into the apartment. Thankfully without the other omega – there were things that needed discussing as just their pack.

“It was the basis for one of the theories behind why his body reacted the way it did – the mako increasing a previously unknown response to another pack omega being pregnant.” Sephiroth’s father had considered it a fascinating possibility until Sephiroth confirmed that Strife was not a part of their pack and therefore it not a possible option.

“You mean Cloud might be stuck like that my whole pregnancy?” Zack asks.

“If the theory was correct yes. But it cannot be – Strife isn’t pack.”

“Right,” Zack says a faint blush rising to his face despite it also falling in guilt.

“Yes,” Genesis says.

“Genesis,” Angealy immediately tiredly chastises. As if he had been expecting the comment.

“I’m not the only one thinking about it,” Genesis says. His gaze locked on Zack who only looks guiltier.

“Zack?” Sephiroths asks and their omega goes sheepish.

“I swear I wasn’t hiding it or anything,” Zack says. “I just realised that I really liked having Cloud around here and didn’t want him to return to the barracks. Ever.”

“It’s alright Zack, we of all people understand that feelings can change over time,” Angeal says.

He is not lying – it is exactly what happened with Zack.

Angeal had honestly taken the omega in as a student merely to offer him guidance and help him reach his full potential without anything, not even his designation, holding him back. An admirable goal that neither Sephiroth nor Genesis had much interest in. But then Zack had made his rank and kept hanging around. Until one day he was not just a part of Angeal’s pet project of getting greater omega representation in SOLDIER. Until they realised they didn’t want Zack to return to his own apartment each night because it felt like a part of their pack was missing.

“Are you implying you didn’t realise this development until after you spent days nesting in our bed with him?” Genesis asks.

“Yes,” Zack says.

“They were nesting?” Sephiroth asks. If it is true as well as Zack’s feelings than perhaps his father’s hypothesis holds some basis. They might not have formally had Cloud join their pack but subconsciously Zack and Cloud might have started considering each other as such.

“You really should have seen it,” Genesis says. “They made such a lovely sight curled up together. A sight that is one I hope to see again and isn’t only to be a fleeting moment to be relived only in memory.”

“What do you think about it Angeal?” Sephiroth asks.

“I think we should not rush into any action,” Angeal says. “Cloud has only just made SOLDIER, that is enough of a transition for him to deal with at the moment. I think we also need time to consider if we are certain we wish for him to join.”

“But there is an attraction?” Zack had been close to the other omega for months now, but it always easy for him to fall in love, and as closely guarded as Genesis was he could get caught up to his attraction to pretty things. Angeal was always much more concerned about ones character.

“There is,” Angeal confirms. “At least the potential for it. I would like to get to know him more before making a decision. And so should you.”

“So we are in agreement to at least explore the possibility of our pack welcoming him within it?” Genesis asks.

“For now I think we should each consider whether we would be in support of the idea,” Angeal says, clearly as the final decision.

And apparently Sephiroth needed to get to know Cloud Strife better.

* * *

“I’m not the one who came up with the idea of me staying here,” Cloud says. Breaking the hour long silence that was the two of them sitting in the main room of the apartment after the other three had left for various duties.

“I’m aware.” It had been Zack’s idea originally. Although none of the pack were debating if it was the right call given the situation.

“I tried to convince them it wasn’t necessary,” Cloud continues.

“Do you not want to be here?” Sephiroth knows how intense both Genesis and Zack can be once they have decided they want something. And it is clearly that they both want Cloud in the apartment.

If Cloud did not want to be there though it was not fair to force him because they wanted him as pack.

If Cloud did not want to be here Sephiroth would talk to them to stop unduly preventing him from leaving.

“No, I mean, I just don’t want to be a burden,” Cloud says.

“We do not see you as a burden.” The opposite actually – a possible gain.

“Then why do you keep watching me like you are waiting for me to leave?” Cloud asks. “If you don’t want me here I can leave.”

Sephiroth supposes that might be how his actions could be read as.

“That is not why I was watching you.”

“Then why?”

Because Sephiroth was trying to figure out what exactly about Cloud had so captured the attention of the rest of his pack that they wanted him as a member. And to see if it caught his attention as well.

They had agreed not to inform Cloud of those intentions until they were all certain of them.

Still Cloud deserved some answer.

“You have captured the attention of the other members of my pack. I am merely curious why.” Cloud must have already noticed that fact even if he should not have realised the intent now joining the captivation. So Sephiroth sees no harm spelling that part out to him. “I apologise that you took it as me not wanting you here but I promise that was not what was happening.”

“You don’t need to worry then – they are only interested in me because they’re worried I’m going to suddenly go into heat. Once my hormones settle it’ll just be Zack who I see if he’s not too busy with the pregnancy.”

“I disagree,” Sephiroth says. “Angeal perhaps may open our apartment up merely to ensure someone’s safety. But Genesis would not unless there was something else. And there is at least three empty apartments close-by if it was merely to keep you out of the common barracks. I am just trying to figure out why they were willing to allow you to stay here. But I will be more aware of my behaviours in the future.”

“No it’s fine. It’s your home – you can do what you want,” Cloud says after a pause. Clearly there had been other things he had considered saying, likely further arguments, but ultimately he decided to let the conversation drop. To fall back into polite submission to Sephiroth.

The omega clearly doesn’t want to cause problems or offence but Sephiroth is starting to see past it to the will he also possesses. A determination that is no doubt a part of the reason he is one of the few omegas to make SOLIDER.

The next question, and the one likely to determine whether he will find a place in their pack, is whether he has the means to fight for what his will wants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in trade for the last chapter being a few long scenes this chapter is a lot of short little scenes. But it’s also a longer chapter overall so... 
> 
> This also marks the halfway point of this fic. And I’m pretty happy with where it is for that. Of course I also have the sequel planned out haha. 
> 
> And yes I did change Zack and Genesis’ families into larger packs. It works for how I’ve shifted the worldbuilding here. But their packs are actually pretty differently structured.

“That’s great news!” Zack says when Cloud gets out of medical and tells him that his hormones had settled and weren’t reading like he was in heat anymore.

“It is.” And a relief – it might have only been a week but with daily blood tests all showing the same result Cloud had started to worry it would be permanent. “I’ll be able to go back to the barracks again.”

And stop crashing at the pack’s apartment and lives.

Of course he was grateful for them being so concerned about him, but, especially with Zack pregnant now, Cloud felt like he was imposing on their privacy. And as much as Sephiroth claimed it wasn’t it he knew his presence bothered at least him.

“Hey – it wasn’t that bad staying with us was it?” Zack jokingly asks. Like it would be Cloud who had the problem with the situation and not the people who owned the space he had been imposing on. “The others will be relieved though – they were worried about you.”

Of course because they were decent and didn’t want an omega to end up raped by their fellow SOLIDERs because of a weird reaction to the mako. Probably protect the company image as well.

“I’ll pack my stuff up this afternoon and head back to the barracks,” Cloud says, moving the conversation away from that topic.

“Oh come on you can’t leave that suddenly,” Zack says. “Look, stay the night and we can have one last sleepover.”

“Zack – I’ve been sleeping over at your place for a week now.” Surely Zack would want to spend time alone with his alphas to _celebrate_ the fact they were having a child.

“No- I mean like a proper sleepover,” Zack says as they reach the elevators. “We’ll stay up late watching scary movies and then sleep on the couch!”

“Zack – you do realise we’re both adults?” The kind of sleepover Zack was suggesting sounded like the kind kids did. And was especially silly considering Cloud had been sleeping over at the apartment for a week now in the guest bedroom.

“Yeah and?” Zack asks. “Come on Cloud it’ll be fun. Give me this last hurrah before I have the baby and have to be a serious parent.”

“Do you seriously plan on milking that to get what you want for the next 9 months?” Cloud asks.

“Of course – what’s the point of being pregnant if you can’t get some perks out of it?”

“I thought having a child was reward enough.”

Zack snorts. “For what I have to go through for that compared to my alphas? I should be able to use it to get what I want as well.”

* * *

“That’s a relief,” Angeal says when he’s given the news that Cloud’s hormones had decided to return to normal.

“Yeah so you all don’t have to worry about me anymore,” Cloud says. “And I can return to the barracks.”

“What – now?” Genesis says despite only silently watching since Zack had informed the apartment they had _exciting news._

“No in the morning – Zack made me promise to stay one more night.”

Both alpha’s gaze goes to Zack and while Cloud doesn’t want to cause him to get into trouble with his mates it would only be Zack’s fault if he did.

“We’re having a proper sleeping!” Zack explains.

“And the last week has been?” Angeal asks.

“No like a proper sleepover – we’re going to stay up all night watching movies,” Zack says. “You can join us as well.”

“No I think we shall leave you two to your omegan rituals,” Genesis says. And Cloud wants to bristle at what feels like patronising fondness in the alphas voice.

Zack’s all too playful pout stops him though. Cloud hardly knows these alphas other than by reputation. The week he spent in their apartment nowhere near enough to get to know who they really are – if anyone it had just given even less surety about it – Genesis apparently much nicer in person than passing meetings in hallways with Infantry. There’s probably more to the tone that Cloud doesn’t understand.

“Alphas can have sleepovers too,” Zack says.

“I’m not saying they can’t my precious one, but we want you to have some time with your friend without us,” Genesis says with the same fondness in his tone. “We have already expected you to share enough.”

“If you are sure,” Zack says.

“We are,” Angeal says. “You two enjoy your night. We’ll stay out of the way.”

* * *

“You know I always hate how movies portray omega-omega relationships in packs,” Zack says, it now well late in the night. Cloud had half thought the other omega had fallen asleep on the couch they had made the back-rest for their ‘sleepover nest’. Apparently not.

“Yeah?” Cloud asks tiredly, because he’s pretty tired and Genesis’ wine that somehow ended up in his glass by Zack’s doing is only making him more-so.

“Yeah, like omegas are meant to be the core of a pack right – and yet every movie and show has them fighting for their alphas attention. The only time they’re intimate with each other as titillation for their alphas. Never just as omega cuddles turning into something else, or you know, taking care of each other’s needs,” Zack says.

“Right.”

“If we were to add an omega to our pack I would be making sure we were together before I would even consider whether they worked with the alphas,” Zack says and Cloud feels all too aware of how they had spent the night practically curled up together watching movies.

He’s probably overthinking it though. Zack only sees him as a friend.

“I mean I have to be thinking about my kid as well now,” Zack continues. “Gotta’ make sure their other pack-mama will love them. And the best way to do that is to be sure they love me.”

Cloud can’t help but laugh at it. And he actually finds the energy to move to shove Zack.

“Then you don’t have to worry. I don’t think there’s anyone who wouldn’t love you,” Cloud says, settling back down and nursing his glass. He should probably go to sleep after he finishes it.

“Is that so?” Zack asks, leaning over until his face is in Cloud’s vision with a playful grin on it and the scent of him right there. “And what about you – do you love me Spike?”

“Don’t joke about that,” Cloud says, pushing Zack’s face away from his. Hopefully before Zack can see the blush on his cheeks.

Because he does love Zack. Maybe just as a friend and rare other omega in SOLDIER, or maybe more. But its better he doesn’t think about that other maybe – Zack’s happy in his pack of Shinra’s finest. And Cloud’s just someone he decided to mentor because there aren’t enough omegas in SOLDIER.

“Oh come on Cloud,” Zack says, now sliding off the couch in what must be an attempt to crush Cloud. “You gotta’ tell me – yes or now.”

“Zack get off,” Cloud says, trying to squirm out from under him without using any real force. “You’re pregnant!”

“So?”

“So you need to be more careful.” If something bad happened because of their messing around Cloud would never forgive himself.

“You sound like Angeal,” Zack says, getting off only to flop dramatically back onto the couch. “But remember they have strong SOLDIER body keeping them safe currently. It’s designed so that it’ll take a bit more than a couple of bumps to do anything to them.”

Cloud doesn’t doubt that. He just also doesn’t want to do anything that might even slightly put Zack’s kid at risk.

* * *

Cloud stirs in his sleep. At first he thinks it’s because of Zack moving next to him. Possibly to go to the bathroom or possibly because he’s realised how ridiculous it is for him to be sleeping on the floor of his apartment’s main living room instead of the bed with his mates.

But, no, Cloud realises after a moment what woke him was someone else pulling the blanket up over them.

“Infinitive in mystery is the gift of the Goddess, we seek it thus.”

Genesis Cloud’s half-asleep mind recognises one of Zack’s alphas even if he doesn’t understand the words – not a threat to them.

“She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting.”

“Ngh, Gen, shh,” Zack says. Clearly still mostly, if not entirely, asleep himself.

A chuckle.

“I shall leave you both, our gifts from the goddess herself, to your sleep.”

The presence leaves, Genesis either returned to bed or whatever task had him awake at that hour. Cloud drifting back to sleep soon after.

* * *

His bunk doesn’t look any different to how Cloud had left it the morning he went for his first mako treatment. Only a little lighter on his stuff from what he had needed during his temporary house-arrest in Zack’s pack’s apartment. The place looking neatly made and untouched.

With no infringement notice like Cloud half-expected considering he had been out of his bed past curfew for so long.

Although – the higher ups probably had known where he was. If Zack hadn’t informed them and cleared Cloud of any punishment Angeal almost certainly would have. The logic being that it wouldn’t be fair for Cloud to face repercussions for their insistent to keep him safe.

And, yeah, it’s still weird feeling like he knows Angeal Hewley almost like a friend.

Weirder still to realise he feels the same about Genesis.

At least Sephiroth still feels like a stranger. As awkward as that had made the final handful of days Cloud had stayed in the pack’s apartment.

It is kind of good to be back at his bunk now though.

“So does this mean I am going to get that race you promised me?”

Cloud isn’t that surprised Roche found out so quickly he was back. The alpha had always asked when Cloud was coming back to the barracks every time they ran into each other during the week. If Cloud didn’t know better he’d think it was from concern.

But he does – Cloud had promised Roche a race once they had both had SOLDIER reflexes and access to SOLDIER bikes.

“That was never in question,” Cloud says, dumping his bag on his bunk to sort after.

“Good, I would hate to miss out on our fun because you found someone better to test your abilities.”

“Yeah right.” Cloud might be SOLDIER now but he was still leagues away from the capability of a First Class. Even more away from the three Generals.

“Don’t sell yourself short – it is rare for one with such potential to appear in Shinra’s ranks,” Roche says like he has any right to be the judge of that – only just having made SOLDIER himself. “I’m not surprised it earned you the attention of the best in the race.”

And - Great.

“What are people saying?” Cloud had known there was bound to be gossip about it. He just hopes it’s nothing that might cause problems for the pack.

“I don’t have the time for idle gossip from people who do not have an eye for talent,” Roche says, leaning against the wall, “but when an omega who shows such promise is hidden away in the apartment of SOLDIER’s finest pack. Even I was concerned that any race for your affection might be called off with the winners declared before most even lined up at the starting line.”

“It wasn’t like that.” It had merely been concern that Cloud’s body had processed the mako wrong and he was going to end up in heat as a result. Certainly nothing that said of greater potential. And nothing that had any romantic or sexual hidden meaning like apparently people were thinking.

“So is our race still on?” Roche asks again.

“I already said it was.” And, yes, Cloud isn’t stupid or naïve. He knows Roche the double meaning of the phrase and the Roche is flirting with him – probably just for the apparent fun of it. But Roche was also one of the few in Shinra who shared a genuine interest in mechanics and wanted to see how far a bike could be pushed. Cloud would put up with the alphas personality and comments to have someone to test his own skills against.

He hopes his mom never finds out he’s doing it – she would have his hide for leading an alpha along for that. Both for being unfair to the alpha and for possibly putting himself in danger.

Cloud will deal with whatever problems it might lead to.

“Excellent,” Roche says, “then I shall leave you to your travels and look forward to testing our limits on the open road.”

“Right,” Cloud says, turning back to his bed and bag on it to unpack.

Hopefully things were going to return to normal now.

* * *

“Cloud,” Angeal says when they pass in the hallway. And really he didn’t have to but it was nice he did because now Cloud doesn’t have to decide whether he should acknowledge the alpha or not, and, if he did, how. “How have you been?”

“Good. What about you?” Zack had filled Cloud in a little when the two had met for lunch and the _so how are you settling in to SOLDIER for real_ check-in. But it was the polite small talk you just did.

“Good. Still working through what we need to do with Zack’s condition,” Angeal says. Because they’re still keeping the pregnancy a somewhat secret for now – the higher ups in Shinra know but not the rest of the company or the general public.

And Cloud knows as well but that was unavoidable seeing he was there when they found out. But he’s made sure not to tell anyone – it isn’t his news to reveal.

“Actually it’s good I ran into you,” Angeal says just as Cloud thinks the passing conversation would end and the awkwardness of not knowing how he should interact with Angeal now in public be over. “Are you free tomorrow night?”

“What for?” Cloud asks and then winces because he should say _yes of course_ to one of the General’s unless he had a good reason not to be.

“Just for dinner – you don’t have to if you don’t want but we did enjoy your company.”

“Oh.” Cloud was still not sure why Angeal and Genesis at least seemed to like him around. “Sure – I’m free.”

“I’ll get Zack to text you the details later then,” Angeal says like it’s no big deal and just a casual social thing. And maybe it is and Cloud is the one making it weird in his head. But it had only been two weeks since he had returned to the barracks and surely they wouldn’t want him around that quickly after he had been effectively living in their apartment for a week.

Angeal wouldn’t ask unless the others were okay with it though. Weird as it seems to Cloud.

“Okay. But, uh, I have watch duty in five so I have to go.”

“Of course,” Angeal says. “I would not want to keep you from your work.”

* * *

Dinner is nice.

Cloud’s still kind of getting used to the fact he sometimes eats a meal at the same table as Sephiroth and it isn’t a big deal or anything. At least his growing comfort with Genesis and Angeal bring hope that the awkwardness will pass as weird as that comfort that replaces it is.

It is nice though, as weird as it is. And almost over too fast but Cloud isn’t going to overstay his welcome just because he was enjoying the company.

“Do you have somewhere to be Cloud?” Sephiroth asks when Cloud goes to leave. The others distracted in the kitchen either cleaning up or _obtaining drinks._ Leaving nobody Cloud thought would try and stop him.

“Uh, no.”

“Then why are you in such a hurry to leave?”

“I-“ don’t want to impose. Of course he also doesn’t want to say that to Sephiroth. It sounding like a lame excuse.

“Stay a while longer – we promise we will not keep you too late,” Sephiroth says. “Although if we did it is not like you have not slept over before.

“Right,” Cloud says, pretty sure he’s blushing. Hopefully not noticeably so, as he awkwardly sits back down at the table.

“How are you adapting to SOLDIER?” Sephiroth asks.

“Well enough.”

“I apologise I do not have any advice for you but it has been a long time since I first joined. And I am sure things have changed since then,” Sephiroth says. And it makes him sound a lot older than he is. Although Cloud guesses it’s more he joined SOLDIER a lot younger than most.

“That’s alright – Zack’s given me plenty.”

“That’s good - he and Angeal are much better at providing others with guidance than I ever with be,” Sephiroth says. And Cloud can figure out the slight sadness to his voice isn’t about being a mentor.

“I’m sure you will be a good father,” Cloud says, which earns him a raised eyebrow. “I mean you love Zack and he’s basically a child in how he acts.”

That comment earns him – well, Cloud doesn’t know if he would call it a smile, but it’s the closest thing to one he thinks he’s ever seen on Sephiroth. Not that Cloud is exactly sure it is exactly a good thing seeing he made a presumption about Sephiroth’s concerns and then kind of insulted Zack.

“You are right,” Sephiroth says after a terrifying moment. “And I apologise for venting my anxieties on you when you are a guest in our house.”

“It’s alright.” If that was Sephiroth venting his anxieties about the fact he’s going to be a father Cloud feels completely incompetent in managing his own about just being in a room with Shinra’s Generals.

* * *

“Would you like another glass Cloud?” Genesis asks when Cloud goes to the kitchen to put his empty wine glass in the sink.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Cloud asks before remembering he isn’t out at a bar with a bunch of others from the infantry where getting drunk, or getting the omega drunk, is sometimes the aim and instead talking to Genesis in his apartment where wines are paired with meals.

“I promise I wouldn’t be offering you this if that was my intention,” Genesis says, making Cloud silently hope that the alpha never learns that Zack had given Cloud two bottles of that wine during their ‘sleepover’ to _test his SOLDIER tolerance._ And also hope he never finds out how much a bottle costs.

“Sorry, I’ve had enough thank you.”

It seems to placate Genesis so Cloud puts his glass in the sink and goes to leave.

“Tell me about yourself Cloud,” Genesis says making Cloud stop.

“What do you want to know?”

“Where do you come from?”

“Uh- Nibelheim.”

“Never heard of it.”

“Wouldn’t expect you to. It’s the middle of nowhere – there’s a reactor there though,” Cloud says, which earns him a non-committal hum. And if he was going to be bored by the response Genesis shouldn’t have asked the question.

“And what of your pack?” Genesis asks.

“Just me and my mum.” Some wouldn’t consider that an actual pack but Cloud doesn’t care. He didn’t need a big pack – his mom was more than enough.

“I had a feeling,” Genesis says.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cloud wasn’t going to let Genesis look down on him just because he didn’t come from a big or important pack.

“Nothing you need to get so defensive about,” Genesis says. “You merely remind me of how Angeal used to be, and still can be at times. His pack was only him and his mother. He never thinks about packs strategically or intuitively knows how their hierarchies work.”

“You don’t realise that as packs get bigger they should try and keep their designation distribution even,” Genesis says, not that Cloud understands why it’s so important for the alpha to be telling him that.

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever end up in a pack.”

“It is when, not an if, there will be many that will want you,” Genesis says, “for you now have both the Goddess’ blessing and SOLDIER strength.”

“Right.” Sure there were alphas that flirted with Cloud but he doubted any of them were thinking of him for a pack. More just a convenient fling seeing there wasn’t all that many omegas in SOLDIER.

“The arrow has left the bow of the goddess,” Genesis says with a sigh. “For now we can only watch its flight and hope where it pierces brings blessings upon us.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does feel like a lot of… establishing the state of things again. But I felt like most of it needed to be established. 
> 
> Also I have plans for Aerith… in the sequel. But I still felt I needed to include her.

“What do you mean I’m not going to have missions anymore?” Zack asks. Okay, probably more demands. But he thinks it’s a fairly acceptable demand considering he had just been told he wouldn’t be having missions anymore.

He had done his time and moved up the ranks to First Class SOLDIER and wasn’t going to just let them take it from him.

“Zack it’s not indefinitely,” Angeal says.

“I know that!” The pregnancy wasn’t going to last forever. Still it would be 9 months of no missions at the minimum. “And I know that I won’t be able to go fight monsters or terrorists but I can still do things!”

“How many of your other missions ended with you fighting a monster or a terrorist?” Lazard asks. And, actually, thinking about it Zack can admit the answer is most of them. “SOLDIER attracts a target – even if there is nothing in the truck if a SOLDIER First Class is guarding it people will assume it is something important or valuable.”

“So what? I’m just supposed to stay in Shinra Tower for my safety?”

“You’re not under house arrest Zack,” Sephiroth says. “You just won’t be able to take any missions.”

“Then what am I supposed to do – I can’t do nothing the whole time.” Zack doesn’t think he’s being at all dramatic in saying it would probably kill him.

“You can still teach classes,” Angeal offers. And, yeah, Zack did enjoy spending time with the recruits but he didn’t want it to become the only thing he did. “And I’m sure there’s paperwork for you to catch up on.”

“Precious one right now you have the most important job bordering on the divine – growing a new life,” Genesis says and Zack has to try really hard not to snap at his mate. He knows Genesis doesn’t mean it like that but there was always going to be people who thought omegas should be the ones to sacrifice careers for pack despite the whole point of packs being to share the load. “It’ll give you time to get to know some of the recruits better.”

Lazard raises his eyebrow at Genesis’ comment because everyone knows Genesis is far from the biggest fan of, well, anyone apart from his pack. But Lazard doesn’t know about Cloud – they had decided to inform as few people of it. No need to have the opinion of Shinra higher ups involved before they’re even sure they were going ahead with it.

Cloud had only just made SOLDIER. His first missions would be around Midgar – less variables in play while seeing how his body processed the mako in the long term.

And with Zack pregnant Cloud seems unable to say no to hang outs.

“Alright fine. But I expect to return to my normal mission roster once the pup is born.” Between the four of them they should be able to balance all their usual workloads. And hopefully Cloud will be a fifth pack member able to help out.

“We can reevaluate then,” Lazard says. Which isn’t a no but is also pretty far away from a yes.

He probably assumes once the pup is born Zack won’t want his normal mission schedule back.

Not much Zack can do about that assumption until their pup is born and he does pick back up his usual missions.

“Unfortunately this means you three will have to take on extra missions to make up for it,” Lazard says to the three alphas and while Zack is sure he isn’t trying to make him feel guilty, he still does. His mates are going to have to take on more work because he can’t currently do his share.

“That’s fine,” Sephiroth says, “we’ve managed with just the three of us before.”

“Of course,” Lazard says. “That’s all for now – I’ll contact you individually once the revised missions schedule is decided. And Zack, take this as a holiday and not an excuse to find trouble.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” It wasn’t like Zack sought out trouble. He just also couldn’t ignore someone that needed his help.

“Just- try not to leave the building if you don’t need to.”

* * *

It’s a bit weird to go out into the streets of Midgar without a mission or his mates. Not that Zack avoided it or anything it’s just that he was always so busy he rarely has the time.

He supposes he has all the time now. Even if he took every teaching class he still would be nowhere near as full of a schedule as he had with full mission privileges. And he can’t spend all his spare time bugging Cloud – the other omega had his own responsibilities and was still trying to prove his place in SOLDIER.

So with his mates off on missions again and Cloud busy on guard duty Zack went out into Midgar to the other person he knew would be happy to see him.

“Zack!” Aerith says when she spots him. “It’s been ages – I started to think you were avoiding me.”

“Never.” Zack loved Aerith. She was another omega he could have easily fallen in love with if they hadn’t talked about it and decided it better they didn’t. Zack’s pack too tied up with Shinra for her. “Some things just came up that kept me busy.”

“That had better not just be an excuse,” Aerith says, but still comes in for a hug so Zack figures she can’t be that mad.

A second later she freezes in his arms.

“You smell different.”

“Like I said – some things came up.”

Aerith pulls away enough to look up at him. 

“You’re pregnant.”

“You must have a really sharp nose – even my mates didn’t figure it out that quickly,” Zack says. “Although maybe it’s an omega thing – Cloud figured it out right away not that he realized he did.”

“Cloud – that’s the other omega you were mentoring?” Aerith asks, drawing back to better watch Zack.

“Yeah.” Although Zack feels awkward being referred to as Cloud’s mentor currently. Surely it would be better to say there were friends now.

“You have feelings for him don’t you?” Aerith asks, the sincerity in her tone not in her next words. “You get crushes on omegas too easily Zack!”

“I do not!” It was only Aerith and Cloud so far. “And it’s not like I’m exactly lacking in alphas. So of course it’s easier for me to find omegas I like – I’m missing that in my life.”

Aerith laughs. And it just reminds Zack how he still kind of wishes he could convince her to at least meet his alphas and give them a chance.

“Tell me about him,” Aerith says. “The newest omegas to capture your heart.”

“Right, well, he’s not infantry anymore – he made SOLDIER. He’s cute but I wouldn’t suggest calling him that to his face ‘cause he gets all defensive, which honestly just makes him cuter. He’s got passion in him even though he tries to hide it – he’s going to be great once he gets his footing you know.” It’s easy to ramble about how great Cloud is. Just as it is easy to ramble about how great Aerith is, or his pack.

Aerith laughs again.

“Sounds like someone I’d like to meet,” she says.

“Yeah?” Aerith hadn’t wanted to meet any of Zack’s alphas. So he can’t be blamed for jumping at this chance. “I’ll try and convince him to come down with me one time so you can. Wait- you promise not to try and steal him off us though right?”

“He’s not part of your pack yet right?” Aerith asks, and even though Zack knows she’s just teasing him he still feels defensiveness creep in.

“In that case you can meet him after he’s joined our pack,” Zack says, consciously keeping his voice teasing.

“You really are serious about him then.”

“Yeah, I mean, maybe. We’re still deciding as a pack whether we want him to join.” More like now waiting for Sephiroth to decide, if Zack was being completely honest about the situation.

“But you know what you want.”

“Sure – but I knew what I wanted with you as well and that didn’t happen.” Aerith said so long as Zack was in a pack with the three Generals they would never work out. She hadn’t tried to convince him to break up with them for her but she also made her position completely clear.

“Not that any of that is your fault,” Zack quickly adds. He couldn’t be mad at Aerith for not wanting to join his pack. Some just didn’t want to join established packs.

“I know,” Aerith says. “Although now you’re pregnant I guess you won’t be able to help me out as much when you visit. Soon enough I’m going to be the one helping you!”

“Come on, I’ll be fine,” Zack says, although he’s grateful for the change in topic. “Even once I’m massive I’ll still be moving around fine.”

“We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“So you have the apartment to yourself again?” Cloud asks, sitting on the couch of the apartment. Zack had gotten him to agree to come over by pointing out he was going to be completely alone otherwise and then reminding Cloud that he was pregnant. That trick had yet to fail him so far.

“Hopefully won’t be for too long. Seph is only on an overnighter,” Zack says. “And they’re trying to work the schedule so there’s always someone stationed here.”

That fact wasn’t even particularly a result of Zack being pregnant – they liked to keep a General in Midgar in case Shinra needed their protection. The current missions had just all already been planned before they learned about the pregnancy and was too late to cancel or postpone any of them.

“Have they decided when they’re going to let people know about the pregnancy?” Cloud asks.

“They still haven’t decided how they’re going to let people know,” Zack says rubbing his stomach – not that he was showing at all. “Whether to just leave it as a memo that goes around and let it spread from there or make a formal announcement of it.”

“Which one would you prefer?”

“The memo obviously. I get that they want to make a big deal because of who is involved but I don’t want our baby to just become another bit of Shinra propaganda.” It wasn’t Shinra’s baby. Save the fan fair for whenever the next Shinra heir is conceived. “Of course what I want is only a small part of the decision.”

“What do the others want?” Cloud asks.

“’Geal just wants the memo. Gen is torn and Seph is saying he will be happy with whatever the final decision is – I think deep down he wants the memo as well.” Sephiroth just also struggles to admit when his wants might be different to Shinra’s.

“Hopefully they decide not to make too big of a deal about it,” Cloud says.

The conversation drops off there with the sound of the TV becoming the only noise. Not that Zack is paying that much attention to what is on it – he doubts Cloud is either.

“Hey Cloud – what would you be looking for in a pack?” Zack asks after just silence and the TV become too much for him.

“Huh?”

“What sort of pack would you want?” Zack doesn’t know where he wants the conversation to go. And he doesn’t know how he would take it if Cloud’s answer is clearly not their pack.

He would respect it, of course, but surely he couldn’t have the same bad luck twice in a row.

“I haven’t really thought about it,” Cloud says, laying his head back onto the couch. “I mean I just grew up with my mom. And while I’ll punch anyone who says that isn’t a valid pack it’s also not really a pack you know. I guess that’s what Genesis meant by it shows.”

“Wait- what did Genesis say?” Zack’s alpha hadn’t mentioned anything about talking to Cloud about packs.

“It was when I came over for dinner. He asked what the pack I had back home was like.”

“He wasn’t pushy or anything?” Saying Genesis was unrelenting once he made his mind up about something was an understatement. And he had made it clear he wanted Cloud in their pack. And Zack had encouraged him. “I can tell him to leave you alone if he’s bothering you.”

“What? No. It’s fine. He said I reminded him of Angeal – we don’t think strategically about packs apparently,” Cloud says. “Not that I really understand what strategic there is to think about packs.”

“Right. Good. I had to make sure. Gen’s reputation is what it is for a reason.” The alpha intense in both his love and his hatred.

“I’ve heard the stories,” Cloud says, which means he’s heard only some of the stories. “Although he’s been nice to me.”

“That’s because you’re an omega,” Zack says before realizing. “Not because he thinks we’re weak and need protecting or anything.”

“It’s because we’re Gifts of the Goddess or something?”

“So he mentioned that to you.” Zack isn’t that surprised. The Goddess and Loveless are two things Genesis will never stop talking about.

“He wasn’t weird about it,” Cloud says. And by that he probably means any weirder than Genesis normally is.

“Good.” If they were going to be serious about courting Cloud for their pack they needed to decide on it before Genesis, or honestly Zack, jumped the gun.

Which means they really needed to decide soon.

“But it does mean you’re the second person telling me I need to start think about what sort of pack I would like,” Cloud says.

“You’re still young,” Zack says, because Cloud is clearly taking the fact he hadn’t thought about it as a criticism.

“You’re only two years older than me,” Cloud points out – the _and have a pack with a baby on the way_ not needing to be added to get the message across.

“Yeah, well, we kind of rushed things – with ‘Geal mentoring me I got to know them better than most did and once the mutual attraction was clear Gen jumped at the chance to have an omega in the pack.” They can take things slower with Cloud, if that mutual attraction proves to be there.

“Lucky,” Cloud says. “I would rather just find a pack instead of having to think about it.”

* * *

It doesn’t take much to convince Sephiroth to cuddle when he comes back from his mission. The pregnancy making all of Zack’s mates more tactile with him – something he is happy to exploit.

“You’ve had Cloud over,” Sephiroth says. Which means apparently Zack has picked up Cloud’s scent again.

“Yeah, well, you were all gone and I was lonely.”

“He seems reluctant to come around when we are here,” Sephiroth says.

“He’s just skittish at times – he’s worried he’ll offend you guys and ruin his chances in SOLDIER. Give him time.” Cloud is already starting to warm up to Angeal and Genesis – realizing they are people as well as Generals. He will get there with Sephiroth too once the hero-worship wears off.

“You never struggled with that.”

“Cloud and me are different.” Cloud hadn’t met any of them other than in passing until he was literally sleeping in their apartment. “He is starting to come out of his shell around you all.”

Sephiroth gives a contemplative hum. Zack knows better than to assume it means the topic is over.

“I don’t know how to approach him,” Sephiroth says after a minute.

“Well – how did you approach me when you decided you might be interested in having me joint the pack?”

“I challenged you to a duel.”

Right. Zack remembers that. He also always assumed the decision to start courting him happened after that seeing how brutally and efficiently Sephiroth had wiped the floor with him in the match.

“So maybe don’t do exactly that with Cloud.” The goal wasn’t to scare Cloud away after all. “But Cloud does enjoy testing his skills and he’s getting better at his swordsmanship by the day. So maybe let him test himself against you – just don’t then make him think you are actually going to kill him.

“I’ll think about it,” Sephiroth says. And Zack figures it is better to leave it in his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is goddessofroyalty, twitter is goddessofroyal if you want to chat to me about things, send me prompts, see me try and fit fic writing around real life obligations.


End file.
